Misery
by The Purple Lady
Summary: Kurt goes back to McKinley leaving Blaine behind. Can Blaine win him back? *I suck at summaries .*


A/N: So as many of you know, the Warblers are performing *SPOLERS*

Misery in the 'Original Songs' episode. This is just my speculation on how I'd like to be possibly performed. Enjoy! 3 xxx

I do not own Glee, if I did it would be the Klaine show.

"I'm transferring back to McKinley, Blaine. All this drama over the last few days has showed me that it's where I truly belong."

_What_, Blaine thought to himself. _How could Kurt leave after all that's happened between them._

"But…" Blaine paused for a moment, unsure how to phrase all the feelings currently circulating his mind. "What about us?"

"What about us, Blaine?" Kurt snapped. "You've known how I feel for weeks now and you've done nothing, made no moves, haven't even pressed the subject. Blaine, let's be honest, there is no us and there probably never will be. Not with me at McKinley and you at Dalton. It's not like you even know what you feel anyway."

"But-"

"I have to go now, my dad is waiting outside. Goodbye, Blaine. I'll call you tomorrow. Tell everyone that I'm sorry, but I had to leave"

Kurt walked out the door leaving an open mouthed Blaine, close to tears, standing there in the common rooms. Kurt loves him; Blaine realised. But the curly haired boy was too scared and stupid to do anything about it. He honestly didn't know how he felt for the boy and even the extent of Kurt's feelings for him. Until now.

It took something as big as Kurt leaving for Blaine to realise that he felt the same way. The thought of losing him pushed Blaine to realise that all this time, he always felt something more than platonic friendship for Kurt. He should have known, looking back at every Warbler performance with Kurt in it, he always sang to him. He knows himself that he only expresses his feelings through song and there he was singing about how Kurt was his 'Teenage Dream'.

"God, I am so stupid sometime." Blaine mumbled to himself.

He decided to head back to his dorm room, where David and Wes were currently residing talking about how ridiculous it was that they didn't place at regionals. Wes looked up to Blaine and saw how upset he looked.

"I know exactly how you feel, man. It's such a-"

"Kurt's gone." Blaine interrupted.

"What?" David replied, with a shocked tone in his voice.

"He's gone back to McKinley 'Where he belongs'. I didn't even get to tell him…" Blaine stopped himself. He turned his back to the two boys, afraid they might see the tear that had fallen from his eye.

"You ok man?" Wes asked, putting an arm around the shorter boys shoulder.

"What to you think?" Blaine exclaimed. "The only guy who's ever truly cared for me, who I could have had a decent shot of happiness is gone because I fucked up and didn't know what to do."

Blaine knocked over his clothes basket in frustration.

"I'm such an idiot. Why can't I just talk to people about my feelings? If I told him how I felt-heck if I realised what I felt, I wouldn't be in this mess!"

"Sing your feelings." David stated calmly.

"What?"

"Go to Lima, find Kurt and sing to him. About your feelings, about how you want things to work out with him. You know it's the only way he'll listen."

"I don't know…"

"Come on, you can totally do this." Wes insisted. "The Warblers will back you up and everything. You have to at least try Blaine, you'll regret it too much otherwise."

Blaine thought to himself for a moment. _Maybe this is exactly what I have to do._

"Alright I'll do it. But the song needs to be perfect."

"I already have one in mind." David stated with a charming grin on his face.

Today was the day. Today was the day that Blaine Anderson was going to win Kurt Hummel's heart once and for all. He also had another surprise that would shock the Warblers, but Blaine knew it had to be done, for his sake and for Kurt's.

The Warblers all drove to Lima on a Thursday morning. They had convinced the principal that they were performing for an old folks home which required the morning off. He suspected nothing and the plan went without a hitch.

Blaine sat in the front of the bus, his nerves beginning to get the better of him. This was going to be the first time in the last few months that he had performed without Kurt by his side. But he needed to do this, otherwise he's regret it for the rest of his life.

"You ok, man?" Jeff, a tall blonde Warbler asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's going to be fine." Blaine gave an assured smile, which earned him one back from Jeff.

When they got to McKinley, Blaine sent Mercedes, who was in on the whole plan, a quick text to let her know they arrived. Her end of the deal was to make sure Kurt was in the auditorium for his lunch period.

The Warblers headed straight for the auditorium and set up for there performance. Blaine paced back stage, constantly checking his watch. He wasn't sure if he wanted time to speed up or slow down. He needed Kurt to know how he felt, but he was afraid of rejection also. All too swiftly Trent came back stage to tell him they we ready to start.

They decided to start with the curtains down, to give the full element of surprise. Little did they know all of New Directions found out about the impromptu performance and decided to sit in on it.

Kurt grew very suspicious when he arrived at the auditorium to see everyone there.

_What the hell was going on?_ He thought to himself. He decided he may as well sit down and see what the big fuss was about.

Then the music started, and Kurt knew instantaneously that it wasn't from a sound system. It was definitely a cappella, and he only knew one a cappella group who would be performing in his school. That's when the curtains lifted and he saw the familiar navy blazers with the red piping. And that's when he saw Blaine there, centre stage, looking right at him as he was about to sing. Wait a second- he was looking right at Kurt. Then he started singing.

_Oh yeah  
Oh yeah  
So scared of breaking it  
But you won't let it bend  
And I wrote two hundred letters  
I won't ever send  
Somehow it is cut so much  
Deeper then they seem  
You'd rather cover up  
I'd rather let them be  
So let me be  
And I'll set you free  
_

It didn't take Kurt long to realise that this whole performance was intended for him. That said he was still shocked to the core that Blaine was singing to him, especially this song. _Does Blaine really care about me in that way? _Kurt thought to himself.

_I am in misery  
There ain't no other  
Who can comfort me  
Why won't you answer me?  
Your silence is slowly killing me  
Ooh you really got me bad  
You really got me bad  
I'm gonna get you back  
Gonna get you back_

Blaine's nerves seemed to have evaporated as soon as he started performing. He got really into the performance and found himself winking and making pleading gestures towards Kurt, who was simply watching the performance, mouth gaped. Warblers continued to do elaborate dance moves behind him, which included some impressive gymnastics. Gone were the days of their simple two-steps, now they had evolved into a true show choir.

_It's not that I didn't care  
It's that I didn't know  
It's not what I didn't feel,  
It's what I didn't show  
So let me be  
And I'll set you free_

_I am in misery  
There ain't no other  
Who can comfort me  
Why won't you answer me?  
Your silence is slowly killing me_

Kurt still couldn't get over the impressive performance in front of him. Blaine was making it very clear that he meant every word of this performance, which caused a huge smile to erupt on his face. Regardless of what he said before, if Blaine really cared for him they could make the distance work.

_I'm desperate and confused  
So far away from you  
I'm getting here  
Don't care where I have to go_

Why do you do what you do to me, yeah  
Why won't you answer me, answer me yeah

_I am in misery  
There ain't no other  
Who can comfort me  
Why won't you answer me?  
Your silence is slowly killing me  
Ooh you really got me bad  
You really got me bad  
I'm gonna get you back  
Gonna get you back_

The performance ended and New Directions burst with applause. Kurt stood up and made his way towards the stage, not able to contain his feelings anymore. He ran tight into Blaine's arms and kissed him with such passion, neither could believe it was actually happening. Kurt tangled his fingers in Blaine's hair, as the shorter boy snaked his arms around Kurt's waist. They ignored the catcalls from both New Directions and the Warblers and the "Get some, Hummel!" comment from Puck, they were too engrossed in each other. Neither realised it then, but both boys counted this as their first kiss that truly counted.

When they finally pulled apart Blaine put his hand under Kurt's chin and looked him straight in the eye.

"I love you, Kurt" he said with a goofy smile. "And I'm sorry it's taken me this long to realise it."

"I love you, too Blaine. Even if you are really slow." Kurt giggled.

The two boys went to the empty choir room after to talk about what had just happened. They sat holding hands, smiling at each other, both unable to really believe that this was real. Blaine looked at Kurt in the eyes, with a serious expression on his face.

"There's something else I need to tell you, Kurt."

"What is it?" Kurt asked, with a slightly scared tone in his voice.

"Over the last few months I've realised you've given me courage. Courage to put right what happened to me all those years ago. I've spoken to my parents, and after the initial shock, they're totally ok with it and actually really supportive. They understand I need to do this."

"Do…what?" Kurt was really confused at Blaine's ramblings, as they made little sense.

"I'm transferring, out of Dalton. To here."

"What? When? How? Why?" Kurt felt an emulsion of shock, joy, elation and confusion in one go.

"I'm transferring to McKinley. On Monday. My parents were able to pull some strings. Because I want to be with you."

"Blaine…I'm really not a valid enough excuse for you to leave the safety of Dalton."

"But don't you see that you are? Kurt, together we can both fight our demons of the past, side by side. Hand in hand. I feel like I can take on the whole world if I have you by my side."

Tears formed in Kurt's eyes to know how much he meant to this boy. He finally got the boy of his dreams, who was now willing to put up with the Neanderthals just so he could be with him. He never imagined that anything like that would ever happen to him. That he's find someone who cherished him so much he was willing to put up with a lot of crap just to be with him. Life was now going to change forever for Kurt and Blaine, for the better.

They had both finally found their missing puzzle piece.

_They were complete._


End file.
